sacrifice
by sil3ntdr3am3rfan287
Summary: John was told to do what ever it took to save Mai. What will she say when she wakes up? My very first time writing so I know it wont be perfect. M just in case.


Sacrifice **I do not own anything…**

"Miss Hara what can you tell us about the spirit in Mai?" Naru looked more tense than usual.

"I fear I can feel nothing with us outside the room it seems the girl spirit wants to be in Mai. If John tries again to exercises her we could lose Mai's mind. Or worse she could die" She said just above a whisper. Her eyes were clenched shut and tears were running down her face. 'Why can't I feel the ghost anymore?'

"The fact that she has been exercised and not lost it or died is a sign that Mai is strong I know she will be ok." Yasuhara's words were soft as he calmed the shaken medium. But he was also worried for their friend.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Lin's cursing. "Shit… We lost video and sound again. We need to get in the room!"

He and monk made for the door again trying to open it. Monk started yelling and banging on the door. "LET US IN JOHN, MAI!" the door did not move.

Monk turned to see Ayako sitting in shock across the hall she had not moved since the spirit had tried to jump out the third story window, still in Mai. She had only went to comfort the young girl. "Mai, why won't she let her go…. Why is it always Mai?" her voice was horse.

Ten hours ago the team arrived at a resort and hot springs. The clients were friends of the Matsuaki family.

"So they say that a girls screams can be heard from room 305. Blood on the walls and a shadow seen jumping out the window. The hot spring also has apparitions laughing at guests. Cleaners say their supplies move from where they last put them and some female workers that live on the grounds have been violently attacked in a sexual manner." Mai stopped to look at her boss. Wow this is really messed up." From her seat in the van she could see he was not listening. Sighing she turned back to the file and grumbled "Geez you could listen ya know?"

"What was that Mai?" Shot Naru.

"Oh nothing boss just interesting things in this case is all. What you think is going on there?"

"I have no clue we haven't even reached the location Mai. How could I know before hand? I am not a physic." He stated in a flat tone not even looking up from his book.

'Such a narcissist' she thought.

They reached the resort and as always she was to fallow as he interviewed and the rest of the team set up shop at the base. The only difference is this time around Masako came with the two. The clients had insisted she work the case in a major way.

"Hello Mai how are you today?" she said with a sweet smile. She seemed off today she wasn't wearing her normal outfit and she was not talk or look toward Naru at all.

"Umm hi Miss Hara." She answered nervously as Masako locked arms with the other girl. Saying "Oh please we are friends call me Masako, Mai."

'She seams cheery' Mai thought as she took stock of the mediums faded skinny jeans and pink tank top and a green quarter sleeve jacket. "You look nice today... Umm Masako. What's up with the civvies?"

"Oh this do you like it I just went through a bad break up. As you know Mai, so I thought why not switch it up when I'm not at my real job."

Mai was lost now. She remembered when Masako had called her house upset a few weeks back asking if she was her friend and if Mai would have her back if she needed. She had no clue why and she had not heard or seen her since. In fact it seemed that the girl dragging Mai by the arm had ditched them and always hung up on Naru when he asked to get help on a case. 'So is that why I had to ask her? Was it Naru?'

"Hey Masako are you ok?" Mai about fell when the other girl came to a dead stop. She looked to see the girl's expression darken. When Naru was in the building Masako slowly looked at Mai "Are you my real friend Mai?"

Mai was worried, sure they never besties or anything but she had always thought of this girl as family. "Well duh!" she playfully yelled whopping the other girl on the head. "What is up with you? Spill!"

"Well" she said slowly "I Was engaged but the boy broke it off because he thought I was strange..." she stopped to look at her friend, she was about to cry "He told me that he could not bring himself to tarnish his good family name by marring a freak." Sniff "who talked to herself and saw imaginary people."

Needless to say that Mai was completely pissed to hear that some jerk said that. "WHAT!" grabbing Masako by the shoulders and shaking the small medium she went into a rant. "Who the hell is this GUY?! Is he dumb? Tell me who he is I'll beat the living shit out of him. Tell me now Masako just say the word and no one will hear or see him again the cops'll never find his body when I'm done with him! HELL there won't be a body left! WHY I outta…" her rant was stopped by Masako falling on the ground and laughing. 'What happened to her?' she thought starting to laugh herself.

"Oh god Mai who knew you would be so violent." She was still rolling and clutching her stomach while Mai looked at her like she was an alien. "Thank you."

The others had heard Mai's rant but kept working when Naru walked up to the two girls and snapped at them. "Are you going to fool around all day? You have work to do. I expected this blatant irresponsibility out of you Mai. But I thought you were better than this." He said coolly giving them both an icy glare.

Sensing Mai's anger still Masako jumped up grabbed her hand and walked by him only to stop "Blow it out your ass Dipshit. We can handle the interview this is my case really so go set up your kiddy gear and stay out of our way." Looking at Mai and smiling she added "besides we are the one with the only really helpful powers. You're just a tech geek really."

With that she led Mai to the clients. Mai looked to see Naru actually looked hurt and shocked. 'I knew he always liked her.' She thought turning to see the clients waiting for them.

Everyone was shocked to hear that from Masako. "What was that" Monk whispered to Yasuhara as they unloaded the van.

It earned them a deathly glare form the "Big Boss". His mood did not improve when the base was set up and the medium started to give orders.

"Lin you go with Ayako while she works on finding anything and exercising if she can. Stay outside on the grounds and in the hot springs. The trees should be healthy enough to give you help." The said pair nodded silently "John go with Mai. I want you to be careful the spirit up on the third floor is terrified from what I can feel." 'Rodger!" they said saluting her. Turning to Yasuhara, Monk and Naru. You two come with me. We are ganna root out this MAN spirit that keeps attacking the girls that work and stay here. The owner said that the attacks have become more frequent and intense since they asked for help." She turned on Naru at this point with an ugly sneer. "You can watch base. I don't see why you go out of the base anyway. Any time you use that power of yours it nearly kills you."

He looked like he wanted to say something but she ignored it. "All right let's do this." She yelled thronging up her fist with a big smile.

The group was still reeling from the fact that she took over. But Mai wanted to support her friend she jumped up giving the other girl a high five and yelling. "Yeah let's get to it!" she thought things would go good the way Masako had set it up.

With Lin guarding Ayako while she got help from the trees outside, this way she could be safe and productive.

Monk could help watch out for Masako as she searched for the violent entity and Yasuhara had been studding Omniogy (No clue how that is spelled) tactics so he could be helpful as well.

Mai's visions had evolved to coming while she was awake and she had a knack for being possessed. So John going with her to the girl spirit that had taken to doing that lately, seemed logical.

Naru sat alone fuming taking records of any change in temperature. While forcing himself to admit the medium had done well with the plan.

As everyone went to do as they were told. Masako felt unease when she waved bye to Mai when they split up. She shook it off 'She will be fine John won't let anything happen to her.' With that she led the two following her toward the evil presence in the employee housing.

As John and Mai neared the room the girl's spirit was said to be in he felt a chill and from the shake he saw from Mai she felt it too.

"John the girl she is crying so loud…" as she said that she ran to the door a flung it open.

"Mai wait!" 'I don't hear anything?' As he got close to the younger girl he saw her face pale and her body was shaking. "What is it Mai"

She pointed to the center of the room shaking. What he saw was twisting at his chest. There on the floor a girl who had ripped out her hair and still was but with the other hand she was stabbing at her thigh and her pelvis area. Over and over she is laughing and crying. He felt as though the air had left the room.

Movement to his right tore him away. Out of no ware Mai had lunged herself toward the girl. "MAI NO!"

The room went black and the whole building shook. He could hear Masako yelling from the walkie-talkie but it seemed far and away from him. The ghost was gone he was on the ground. Standing he felt for the door to get them out but it was gone.

"HEHEHee… Oh my, is the priest scared?"

The giggle sent shivers down his spine. "Mai?"

NO! Mai is gone I'm here do you want to take it too?"

What?" there was a flash of light and he saw Mai for a split second. There was darkness engulfing her body. 'Was that a knife?' fear took over as she spoke again.

'They took my innocence over…" a sickening whacking sound was herd. "And OVER…" Another flash. 'Is she stabbing Mai?' "Never caring when we cried."

At that moment the light came back on and there was no lights in the room. The owners had kept it empty after having to clean the blood so often.

Jumping up her took his bible and rosary out to get to work.

"Oh no is mister priest going to try and save the girl he is not allowed to love?" the sick grin on her face was distracting him.

outside the door

Both Monk and Yasuhara were working on getting the door open while Masako ran to base to see if the camera was showing what happened.

As she got to the room she practically pushed a shocked Naru out of his chair. "She just ran right toward it and then…" Masako looked down at her co-worker she had never seen him show fear…

She looked at the monitor and gasped in shock moving back into Ayako. "Masako what's..."

Seeing the only working screen she got an answer she did not like at all.

Mai was floating in front of John, trying to pray over her to free her of the ghost. He looked to be having trouble. Mai was bleeding on the left thigh and she had an eerie smirk on her face. "Mai no" the girl chuckled and looked at the camera as if she heard her friends plea.

There was a bright light and the image went dead.

"Naru fix it, get the screen working!" Masako was panicking and Ayako had ran to the room with the med kit.

Naru went to the desk but then the image came back and Mai was unconscious on the floor John was holding her and it looked like the guys got the door open.

Ayako reached the room and when her adopted daughter came into sight she broke into tears. "Oh god Mai!"

Moving out of her way John staged to the corner of the room. He had thought he was going to lose her. "That sprit did not want to leave Mai." His tone was flat.

"What are you trying say?" Monk knelt in front of the priest. The young man was looking right through him.

"She has not been exercised…"

At this everyone turned to look at him. "But that light?" Monk was beyond shock.

"How can that be?" Yasuhara asked.

"She said she would let her be bandaged. Then she was on the floor." He finally looked at Monk "I got her out for a split second but it was like she just sling shot back in."

"Perhaps we should move Mai to the base room." Lin said moving to pick her up. Ayako moved to let him then Mai jumped away toward the window.

It flew open and Lin and Ayako were pushed out the door way. "Try and we jump" she said in a creepy sing-song voice. Looking at the others in the room when she got to John her face became contorted in disgust. "Get OUT!" she screamed pointing at the other men in the room but never taking her eyes off John. "If you want her safe you'll play the game."

As the two backed out the door slammed shut and it would not budge when all four men tried to at once.

Masako had stayed in the base never looking away from that screen. 'Mai what I have gotten you in to' she thought. 'This girl is feels so sick and twisted, as if her hart was never allowed to feel love.'

She silently cried when Naru put a hand on her back she flinched away "DON'T! I know I should have stopped her when I got that feeling… But I thought he wouldn't let he get hurt." Still looking at the image of Mai who seemed to know what she was thinking and saying she was saying something. Naru turned up the sound.

"OH you poor little princess never had any friends then you get one and you put her life in danger." The image flickers and the girls was instantly close to the camera "That's not vary nice." The image went dead again and they could hear the girls laughing.

They started to hear John trying to exercise her again then nothing.

Masako fell to her knees. Naru straightened his back and called the others back to the base. No one could move Ayako and none really had the hart. They knew she saw Mai as her daughter, she was even in the proses of adopting her.

Monk was the last to enter the room, he kicked a chair across the room. Making Masako cry out. "I'm sorry!" everyone took pity they knew she was just trying to be logical and it wasn't her fault.

Monk grabbed the girl in a tight hug soothing her. "Do not blame yourself for Mai being dumb."

Narus word s broke her out her sadness SMACK "HOW DARE YOU!" he held his face in shock looking down at the girl. "She felt pity for a girl who was never allowed to feel love… She was used and abused here by evil men!" she was glaring up at him holding back her tears. "Do you know what this place was before a hot spring?" her tone darkened.

On cue Lin stood with a file. "In the Edo period this was a brothel were girls would be sold to pay debt. It was bought out shortly after a young girl, Kierico aged 17 killed herself. There was a record the business was only opened for a decade she was 7 when her family sold her the owner was never gentile on the girls and would frequently take them if they did not have customers. Apparently one time he took the girl Kierico to… you know" he paused to see all were waiting on him to continue. "Ahemm the girl hid a knife and she took his life promptly taking her own. She stabbed herself on her thighs and pelvis until she bled to death. One of the girls who had been sold to the establishment was learned and documented the happenings in fact she made a novel and sold it under a man's name then bout the building it is her decedents that own it now."

Monk shook his head "Why would she want to own a place she was forced to have sex with gross men in?"

Masako was sitting in front of the TV staring again without turning to him she asked "Is that all the information on this property?"

Closing the file and sitting next to her he sighed "Yes. I believe with this kind of treatment in life will make getting the spirit purified will be difficult."

The sound a image came back" Masko said standing up. They saw Mai holding the knife to her face John was not seen but they could hear him still praying.

"So mister detective figured it out" the blade slowly moved down her face a thin line of blood following. "Now tell the priest to play the game or this girl will die" standing straight up looking down toward the camera. The smirk on her face was sending Masako shivers.

"What game?" She looked up at Naru as her moved closer to the screen.

"Oh how I wanted to feel it how it was meant to be… Mister Priest is the only one who can play but he doesn't want to." The bored look that come over the girl was worse than the smirk.

"John! Do whatever it takes!" Masako was crying again as she yelled. "Please save Mai she is the first friend I ever had please don't let her die!" Yasuhara came up and wrapped the small girl in a hug.

The silence lasted for a good thirty minutes. Then Monk got up "No use sitting around doing nothing. Maybe getting rid of the evil man ghost will help this get over with." With that he left Lin fallowed as did Naru. They went to check the other rooms and equipment.

"Masako?" slowly facing the girl toward him he lifted her to look him in the eye. "She is strong you know that. We have seen her go through worse right?" He tried to give a reassuring smile but all he felt was despair at not being able to help his friends.

As Monk exercised what spirits he could Naru and Lin took naps when they finished their checks. Yasuhara tried to sleep for a bit but the worry kept him awake. While Masako never left the screen and the priestess never left her spot.

John and the possessed Mai had been staring at each other for what seemed like days. In reality it had been 8 hours and 45 minutes. The last thing said was her taunting him for the inability to free his friend.

"Why won't you let Mai go?" his voice was horse. He had try several times to do exercise with no luck. It seemed to hurt Mai physically each time there were burses and deep cut on her arms and legs. The girl had choked herself the last time he tried.

He got no answer from the girl. 'What does she want me to do?' She said she wanted to play a game one only he could play. But never said what it was.

He sat there watching her while racking his brain to think of something that could give this spirit peace. 'There is one way but I don't think I can do it.'

Looking up to find her face inches from his, he jumped back. "What are you doing?"

She was searching his face as if trying to read his thoughts. "You know what to do. You love this girl right?"

He backed up to the wall she crawled after him. He pushed to his feet, she stood too.

"Why do you fight it?" she had her head tilted to the side. "Is that stopping you?"

Looking to what she pointed at it was his robes and scarf. "What do you mean?"

He found her staring at his cloths with an angry look. She reached out and grabbed his long black robes and ripped them off. "No one ever cares!" her scream shook the room.

John was too scared to move he was now wearing only his slacks. Her head rolled to the other side as she put her hands on his throat.

"She is just as lonely and twisted." Griping tighter she looked him in the eyes. "She is just. Like. Me."

Something in john snapped at her words. "NO!"

Grabbing her wrists and forcing her to the ground he was straddling her legs. "Stop hurting her. She is not like you!" he was in tears.

His eyes shadowed by his bangs. She looked shocked but then smirked again. "How would you know?"

His grip on the girl tightened. He still would not look at her face.

She chuckled coolly. "You know what I want but you won't sacrifice your innocence and hers… I thought you loved her."

Her laugh stopped and she eyes darkened. "I should just let her die."

That made him look her in the eyes. He was glaring down at her. "Our innocence. You want to be the one to take instead of being taken?"

At this he relaxed on top of her. Then without warning she was on top of him she face close to his ear. She whispered and then the camera crashed to the ground. "This will not be fun."

She backed away to face him. "Not for you that is."

At Base

Lin's cursing. "Shit… We lost video and sound again. We need to get in the room!"

After failing to open the door Lin knelt in front of a still shocked Ayako. Her eyes seemed dead. He moved her hair behind her ear and lifted her to face him. At this the tears she had been fighting all night come out.

She jumped into his arms and he just held her. "Dam it!" Monks hand went through the wall in front of him. Lin looked up to see Masako walking up.

"The door?" was all she got out before they felt tremors again.

When they stopped Masako reached for the door hoping this time she could get to her friend.

"Masako?" Ayako spoke for the first time.

The medium never looked from the door. "She is gone."

She slammed the door open it about came off the wall. In the room John was standing up with a battered and bruised Mai. "Call an ambulance!"

time skip hospital waiting room

Masako was pacing in front of the surgery doors. Ayako had gotten her father to look at Mai. Now she was in surgery they found a shadow in the CT scan.

Naru, Lin, Monk, and Yasuhara finished off the case telling the clients that all the spirits were gone and that they should not have any more problems. They were rushing to get to the hospital.

When they made it. Lin sat by Ayako and Yasuhara tried to stop Masako but failed.

The doors opened and a worried doctor walked to the group. "She has made it through, however it looks like she might not wake up for a while." He looked like he wanted to say more but he just bowed his head and walked away.

John showed up after and led them to Mai's room. Ayako ran to the girl's side. Her face was pale and sunken the bruise on her throat was black and her arms were bandaged to cover the stitches.

Masako walked to the bed and lay next to Mai laying her head on the girls tummy while Ayako smoothed her daughters hair and silently cryed.

"So they said she might not wake up." Naru sounded colder then usual. "if she dose not wake soon how can she afford to be kept alive? Its not like she has to money."

Before Monk could grab him to yell John had punched the younger man. Looming over him and shook with rage. "Get the FUCK out!"

Naru stood ready to snap at the foreigner but Lin Put a hand on John's shoulder and looked at his charge. "Perhaps you should go and let those comments stay put in you head. Try to think before you speak Noll." Whit that he sat down on the window sill and looked worriedly at Ayako.

"She won't need money I'll pay for her treatment if need be. I will not lose her."

Masako spoke softly hugging her sleeping friend's middle.

"That won't be necessary." The stranger's voice came from behind a bleeding Naru.

"Papa?" Ayako got up to hug her father. "So this is the 'family' my Ayako has told me so much about."

Patting his daughter on the head. He looked at each in turn lastly Naru. "You should get that checked it looks to be broken." He chuckled amused. He had seen the holly man deck the kid as he was walking up.

Letting his girl go he sat in a chair to the side next to Monk. "So you are Ayakos dad. Nice to meet you sir." Yasuhara said bowing.

"Please no need to be so formal." He had a worm smile "My wife would be very angered if I made our granddaughters friends pay for treatment in our own hospital." He chuckled at the looks he got. "You see in reality. We adopted Mai since Ayako is single it would have been too late. However we treat her as our grandchild, for Ayako's sake."

The group listen to the man Monks moth was gaping Yasuhara reach over to shut it for him "thank you." Monk said. The giggles the men heard from the two women caused them to start too.

"There now. That is much better. It is good to laugh." Mr. Matsuaki boomed. "Don't worry Mai will wake up but it will take time. It looks as if her mind was shut down but was still getting oxygen no cells died. However they are just exhausted and need rest. That's the best way I can explain her comma."

Masako had yet to move and Ayako took her spot near Mai's head on the other side of the bed. Monk and Yasuhara were sitting on either side of Ayko's father. Lin was still at the window. John was on the floor with his head on his knees at the end of the bed.

They sat in silence for half an hour.

Then A very pissed looking Madoka dragging a terrified Naur who had a brace on his nose. She about threw him on the floor. Yelling at him "Now tell them sorry!"

She was glaring dagger in the back of the boys head. "He shifted to his knees and bowed his head down. "I apologies my words were cruel. I just can't show my feelings as well as others."

All but john shook their heads, john had not looked up once.

Madoka brought a bag from behind her. "I brought you all food!" she was trying hard to stay cheery. Somone had to be. "Come on guys you know Mai would be mad if she saw you like this."

Setting down the bag she walked over to Ayako and hugged her then gave Mai a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Mai. I'll keep their spirits up and Naru out of trouble." She looked around then with hands on her hips, cleared her throat. "Excuse me but did I not just say to cheer the fuck up?"

Mr. Matsuaki was laughing again Monk and Yasuhara jumped to attention, as Naru took the bags of food to the table the room had.

He had not looked around the room but now he saw it was very big had a small kitchenette and bathroom with a shower. Aside from Mai's bed there was a couch that had a pull out bed and a closet with futons. "whats with this room its almost like a hotel?" he looked to the older man who was still smiling.

"Ah you see this is a room reserved for high class and employe family use. We have this whole floor with the same rooms no matter what you dod here if your family is admitted they get this kind of room." And paused to stand walking to the door. "I shall be making my rounds on that note. You may all stay there is no end to visitation on this floor. I will be sending my niece with your tags, you will need them to get up here if you leave." Whit a wave he left the SPR group and shut the door.

Monk let out a raged sigh. "So what did you bring to eat?" looking at a zoned out Madoka. She was staring at Mai hands still on her hips. Monk moved to wake her but Naru broke the silence. "We got subs she figured eating Mai's favorite food would get everyone in a better mood."

As he said this he was setting the food out along with drinks and chips. Taking one and holding it out to Ayako he said sorry again and set it next to her. He gave one to Lin, who shrugged and opened it. Monk giddied Madoka to the table sitting next to her got his own food. Yasuhara was in the chair next to the bed still and Monk tossed him a sub and soda. Naru walked up to the TV hanging in the corner and put in a movie. "This was her favorite so grabbed it."

He sat and ate with the rest as the movie started. It was an American animated film called 'Megamind.' (Love that movie!)

The bewilderment on their faceses made Naru smirk. 'Yeah I do pay attention even if you think I don't' he thought smugly.

They sat like that through half the movie when suddenly John stood and left the room. Masako shot up "John?" she yelled after him but he never stopped or looked back.

That night Ayako and Madoka had to force Masako to eat the nurse came with their cards and checked Mai's vitals "I will bring you some blankets cuz." She gave Ayako a hug as she left. The guys pulled the bed out of the couch and put the futons down for themselves.

Masako never left the bed and slept curled up to Mai. While Ayako and Madoka slept on the pull out bed.

When they woke up the next day Naru left to the office telling them he would bring them food for dinner in the evening.

Monk and Madoka said they would grab some things for Masako and Mai. She would need cloths when she woke up. It seemed the only reasons Masako would leave Mai's bed was to use the bathroom.

Ayakos dad brought her some things and checked on Mai. He told them he would be running some tests to day and they would need to get Masako off the bed to do so.

Yasuhara left to inform Mai's school that she would not be going for a while and since he was top in his school he had graduated two years early to study paranormal and joined SPR. He came back to say he wanted to look for John.

He was sad that Masako was so withdrawn. That and there was nothing he could do to get her back to normal. Short of magically waking up Mai. 'I can't watch her starve. As he pecked Mai on her forehead he asked her to wake up soon. "We need you for our family to go back to being happy."

Ayako gave him a knowing look when he looked to say more for Masako's sake. She knew he liked the small medium. "Hurry back with john I'm worried for him. He looked so…" she was finding it hard to describe the look the Australian had as he left. "He looked like a different person."

Around noon Ayako's father and cousin came in. Haru, that's her name. Had a sad look on her face when she saw that Masako was still clinging to Mai. Ayako stood to help get the small girl off of Mai.

She seemed really strong at the moment. Ayako grabbed the girl around the middle while Haru tried to get her girls arms from around Mai.

At this moment Madoka and monk came in. hearing Masako screaming. Madoka rushed to help them remove her Monk was not sure what to do.

Without warring Lin came out of thin air it seemed and hit the girl knocking her out and picked her up and lay her on the couch. Turning to the others "she was not going to let go." Was all he had to say, as he went back to the window to sit back down? He had not moved since waking up.

Well you didn't have to hit her. I had a shot full of sleepy time all ready." They all turned to a slightly bummed out doctor.

"Really dad? Really" Ayako was lost why was he smiling like that. "Creeper why were you ganna do that?"

Well I didn't want anyone to get hurt. You two just moved before I could say anything." He set down the shot and grabbed the bed taking her to the CT scan room.

"Dude that was just messed up." Monk sat at the table and looked at everyone. "Has your dad always been that weird?" it was directed to Ayako but Haru was the one to answer.

"Well only when he knows the person being treated and does not want to loved one is shock to get hurt." Her finger on her chin looking up in thought."I remember when Ayako broke her arm he gave his wife the same shot so he could re-set it."

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that." Ayako moved over to Lin and put her head on his shoulder, he didn't move. Monk grabbed Madoka zoned out again staring off the way Mai's bed had went. Sitting her on his lap he wrapped around her waist and sighed. "Don't worry they are going to get her back to normle."

All she could do was nod in response. Then Masako shot up screaming. "Why did you do that? Were is Mai?" she stood up frantically searching for her friend.

"Calm down she will be back shortly." Haru sat the freaked girl down and smoothed the girl's hair. Her actions were not helping however, as her cries became louder.

She did calm down some but when Mai was brought back she went to her spot and fell asleep.


End file.
